Arthur and Buster's super brownie adventure!
by Coldsteel Da Hedgeheg
Summary: The boys buy some suspicious looking pastries. They eat them and well,,, things happen.Buster does a lot of crazy things in Elwood that will change the city forever. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue it! I'll try to submit at least one chapter daily.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm and sunny day in Elwood city. Buster and Arthur were walking down the street and everybody that they met was trying to sell them something.

Out of nowhere a Jamaican rastafari jumped out in front of the best friends. As the stranger pulled something out of his trench coat he told the boys "Hey, mon! I got somfin really good for ya! These brownies are magical!"

"Ooh, will they make me have powers like bionic bunny?" Buster asked curiously.

"Oh ya, mon. That and more!" Replied the mysterious street vendor.

"I don't know about this, Buster," said Arthur with a tone of doubt in his voice.

"Oh, come on,Arthur. Their just brownies, and besides, he said they were _magical,"_ said the bunny boy to hus friend, trying to rationalize all of Arthur's arguments.

Buster then took out a $100 bill, before he could ask for a price the Jamaican man snatched the bill and handed over the brownies . Almost simultaneously as the man made his sale a white van pulls over from the corner. The brownie salesman then got into the vehicle and said "Thanks, kids. Oh, and they have cinnamon too. Why? Because cinnamon is the winnah, mon!" On that remark, the driver stepped on the gas. In less than five minutes the van was no longer visible due to the long distance it traveled.

"Well, that was odd. Now let's go eat these bad boys!" Buster exclaimed hungrily, licking his lips and rubbing his hands together."

"Uh, yeah..." Arthur said, still in doubt.

The boys headed to Buster' house.


	2. Chapter 2

The two teens finally arrived at Buster's house. The Baxter residence was obviously alone since Mitzi always got out of work at 8pm and currently it was a quarter past eleven in the morning.

They headed to the kitchen. Buster approached the fridge and took out two pints of milk to accompany their highly anticipated snack.

"Oh yeah, baby! It's time to get our snack on! Then we can play my xbox one afterwards," Buster said with a watering mouth.

"Hey, can I use your bathroom first? I need to take a crap. That thai food we had earlier is getting to me." Arthur asked as he held his stomach as if it were to calm that uneasy sensation one gets when they must go to the bathroom.

"Haha! Your arse is going to burn!" Buster said as he laughed heartily.

With out wasting another second Arthur rushed to the toilet, almost spoiling his undergarments in the process, he had held it in longer than he should have.

A minute passed by, but to a hungry growing humanoid bunny with a craving for chocolate, it felt as if ten minutes passed.

"Ah! Screw Arthur. He is taking way to long! I'm eating mine now!" Buster complained impatiently. He then grabbed six of the ten brownies and scarfed them down as if he had not eaten in days.

He was almost done swallowing his brownies, so he drank some milk straight from the carton to wash it all down for good. In the middle of a gulp of milk, Buster's eyes widened. He suddenly started hearing the invincibility theme from Super Mario Bros. that plays when you obtain a star in his head.

"Yahoo! It's a Mario time! Let's-a go!" He yelled with an italian accent, pumping his fist into the air.

He then ripped of all his clothes and jumped out a closed window, breaking the glass and ran eastwards.

Five minutes later, Arthur finished shitting, but took so long because he had to unclog the toilet.

"Ok, Buster I-" was all Arthur could say before noticing Buster's clothes on the ground and the window in fron of the kitchen sink shattered.

"Uh-oh!" Arthur said nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur couldn't believe his friend ran off in the nude outside. He saw that some brownies were missing, he knew these weren't the kind his mom usually makes.

"Just what is in these things?" He asked himself. "I know! I'll take them to the Brain! He can run some tests on them to figure out what they contain!" He said to himself, having thought that he had came up with a brilliant plan. Without wasting another second, Arthur hopped on to his bike and headed westwards straight to Alan's house.

Meanwhile, the naked bunny was running around the streets of Elwood city, with the invincibility jingle still playing in his head. He was in a heavily populated street, where people walk around every hour of the day. Buster stopped and gazed at the people walking, except he didn't see people he just saw their heads and theirs heads looked like question mark blocks to him.

"Yipeeee! Woohoo! It's a time-a to get-a some-a coins! Waha!" Buster exclaimed excitedly. He then rushed towards the street throwing an uppercut at everyone's head that was unlucky enough to be walking thereat the moment.

"Ah! Stop!" Yelled a man.

"Wah! A naked pervert. Someone call the cops!" Said a frightened young woman before getting punched by the nude psycho.

"He's knocking everyone out! Someone do something!" A teen-aged boy said before he was next.

Everyone screamed in fear, but all Buster could hear was the sound you would get when you hit a block with coins in a Mario game. When he punched the last guy on the street standing he heard the noise produced when you get 99 coins and receive a one-up.

"Waha! Oh yeah! Mario number one! Here we go!"Buster said in hyperactive fashion as he jumped with one fist in the air. He left the street with people all knocked out, unconscious and those who werent moaned in pain. Food karts were flipped over, fire hydrants were releasing gallons of water rapidly, and cars were crashed, up in flames.

Buster than saw a flag pole and jumped in it with the "stage clear" jingle playing in his head.

A kid the told Buster " Hey! I'm calling the cops on you!" However, all Buster could hear was "sorry, but your princess is another castle."

"You stupid-a Toad. Take-a this, you son of a b****!" He stated furiously as he punched the kid in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

Buster then started to hear the green hill zone theme from Sonic the hedgehog in his head. He ran at full speed looking for another place in Elwood city to mess up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally! I'm here!" Said the aardvark, relieved that his bike ride came to an end. He approached the Brain's front door and rang the doorbell. Inside the house the Brain was playing Mario Kart 8 on his Wii U. "I wonder who it might be..." said the bear boy, he wasn't expecting company on the first Friday of summer vacation. He got up and walked towards his door, not forgetting to pause his game.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" Asked the Brain, surprised to see his aardvark friend.

"Oh, hey, Brain. Listen, some Jamaican rasta sold us these brownies. I suspect they did something to Buster. He jumped out of his window, naked! I haven't seen him yet. I was wondering if you could check them out and see if we can create some sort of remedy for him." Arthur explained to his highly intelligent friend.

"Hmmm..." said the Brain as he analyzed the brownie, taking it from Arthur to examine it closer. "Alright, let's see what we can do. You can watch some television while I do my thing," The Brain finally said.

The Brain went to his lab while Arthur sat on the couch and turned the t.v. on. Arthur changed the channels around until he saw something that caught his attention. It was the Elwood city news channel. The anchorman on screen began to speak "We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you breaking news. This just in, a white adolescent bunny was spotted at Laguna Avenue. The suspect is said to have assaulted all pedestrians who were walking in the area at around 12:30pm this afternoon. Officials are yet to identify the suspect or obtain an image. At the moment, we only know he is male, completely, and unarmed. If you him, please don't approach him and contact the police department."

"Damn it! This wouldn't be happening if the government wasn't taking away our guns!" Arthur said angrily. He then then thought about the description they gave about the _criminal_ . "Oh! Wait! That's Buster! I have to go find him before he does anymore damage." Arthur concluded.

The Brain had finished analyzing the brownies, he went to the living room to notify Arthur of his findings.

"Arthur, I found the contents within the brownies. I have confirmed the presence of LSD, peyote, pslicoybin, and a few other unidentified hallucinogens. In other words Buster is seeing, hearing, and feelings things that aren't really there. He might also think he is someone he isn't." The Brain explained to the concerned aardvark.

"What do you suggest we do?" Asked Arthur, unsure of what steps to take next.

"Well, this happens to the tough customers every month or so. The same rasta that sold the brownies to you sells them to them. I've formulated an antidote to counteract the effects of the drugs plenty of times before for Binky. Just bring Buster here and we will apply it to him. Now go get'em, my boy" said the Brain as he slapped Arthur's butt, signaling him to leave.

"Aren't you going to come with?" Arthur asked, astonished at the fact that his friend didn't offer to assist him with such a tedious task.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Brain replied rapidly. He continued and gave Arthur an explanation saying "You see, I just received all dvd's of all seasons of 'Urusei Yatsura' in the mail this morning. I plan on binge-watching them with this lovely lady." As soon as he finished talking he pulled out a dakimakura(body-sized waifu pillow) of Lum invader.

While the brain was busy french kissing his love pillow, Arthur pondered on an important matter. "Hmmm... 'Urusei Yatsura,' huh? That reminds me, why didn't user 'SaliorMiniMooooon' finish his/her fanfic of our show titled 'Do not masturbate in a public restroom'? Lum shows up in that fanfic."

The last sentence to come out of Arthur's mouth caught the Brain's attention. "What?! She was here in Elwood city?" Asked the Brain curiously. "Yeah! In fact the whole cast of 'Urusei Yatsura' was here, including nurse Sakura. The Brain couldn't believe what he heard, then he just said "Man, I wish she came to Elwood city in this fanf—" before he could finish his sentence someone rang the doorbell. "Huh? Who could that be?" The Brain wondered, he then went and opened the front door.

At the door was none other than Lum invader, she asked the bear boy "Hi. Have you seen my darling Ataru Moroboshi?" The Brain's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight of his anime waifu standing at his front door. At the same time he got an erection so hard and instant it ripped his boxers, his nose bled. Lum was getting freaked out. Brain was no longer able to contain himself, he pounced on Lum. Once on her he ripped of her bra and glued himself on like a hungry calf would on a cow's utter. Lum panicked, disgusted by the uncanny fanboy's lascivious display. She had frozen for a moment out of shocked, but after regaining mobility, she kicked the brain in the balls causing him to release his grip on her left breast and falling to the ground. "You greasy furry pervert!" Lum said as she shot out electric shocks from her fingertips electrocuting the otaku bear. The oni girl, still distraught by the event flew off, continuing her search for Ataru.

"Whoa! Smells like roasted bear meat. I hope he is still alive when I return with Buster," on that remark Arthur continued his own search.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, in a nearby park, the tough customers were having a rap battle with a random group of African-American kids. The group opposing Binky's gang called themselves the "Young Monies", their leader's name was Trevonte. Their gang was rather new, they wore green hoodies and had an excessive obssetion with cash

The young monies started of the battle, two of it's members started to break dance. A 4 year old boy, the youngest in the gang, brought out a green ipod with speakers and started to play a background tune, made especially for this occasion. Trevonte came out wearing a snapback that read "I love money" on, and his hoodie over it. He began to rap as the rest of his crew bobbed their heads swaying their arms to the beat of the song.

"Uh. Oh yeah. Uh,uh,uh. That's right. This Trevonte, from the magic city, Elwood, to you. Let's do this." The young monies' boss said as he got all up in Binky's face.

He continued to rap "oh, oh, oh! You is an ugly ass hoe! Yo gang don't know shit. We need to teach yall how to make bank and you really need the money cause hoo—wee yo ass sure stank! You call yoself a tough customer, b*tch, bit the fact of the matter is you can't buy shit!"

As soon as Trevonte finished rapping, all of the other black kids covered their mouths with their hands saying

"Oh! That betch got served!"

"Aw yeah, boi! Trevonte burned those foos!"

"They can't top that. We won, dawg!"

"West Elwood representin'! Yeah-ee-yeah-ee!"

"Oh, them tough customers sorry as hell!"

After the praising of Trevonte's work and the mocking of the tough customers settled down, binky got up from where he was sitting.

"Oh, this isn't finished yet. Hold off on your celebrations." Binky said as he walked left to right in front of the rival gang. He the went back to his gang's spot, signaling Rattles and Slink to play a beat.

As Binky's subordinates began to beatbox the young monies quieted down, giving all their undivided attention to Binky.

Binky began his rap

"H-H-H...Here we go!

So they're finally here, performing for you

If you know the words, you can join in too

Put your hands together if you want to clap

As we take you through this fun-ky rap! HUH!

T. C.! Tough Customers!

Binky's the leader of the bunch. You know him well.

He's finally back to kick some tail!

His coconut gun can fire in spurts

If he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt!

He's bigger! faster! and stronger too!

He's the first member of the TC crew!

T. C.! Tough Customers! HEY!

T. C.! Tough Customers are here!

Molly's got style, so listen up dudes!

She shrinks in size to suit her mood!

She's quick n' nimble when she needs to be

She floats in air and climbs up trees!

If you choose her, you won't choose wrong

With a skip and a hop, she's ONE COOL CUSTOMER!

T. C.! Tough Customers!

Slink has no style, he has no grace

This Customer...has a funny face

He can handstand when he wants to

And stretch his arms out just for you!

In-flate himself just like a balloon

This cra-zy Customer just digs this tune! HEY!

T. C.! (T. C.!) Tough Customers!

T. C.! (T. C.!) Tough Customers are here!

Rattles is back again, and about time, too

And this time, he's in the mood!

He can fly real high

with his jetpack on...

With his pistols out, he's one tough Customer!

He can make you smile when you hear his tune...

But, Young Monies beware

'cause he's out after you!

T. C.! Tough Customers!

T. C.! Tough Customers!

T. C.! Tough Customers!

T. C...

Fi-nal-ly, he's here for you!

It's the LAST member of the T. C. crew!

This Customer's...so strong, it isn't funny!

Can make a Young Money cry out for Mummy!

He can pick up a boulder with relative ease

Makes crushing rocks seem such a breeze

He may move slow; he can't jump high

But this Customer's one heck of a guy! Hehehe...

Come on Billy!

Take it to the stage!

Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells!

Grapes, melons, oranges, and coconut shells! Oh!"

After Binky finished his song, all the young monies couldn't not believe they just got owned. Some of them threw an anger tantrum.

Slink high-fived Binky on a job well done, as the rest of the tough customers cheered Binky on.

"Hah! Hah! I believe we won. Now as we agreed you all need to cough up $5 each," said Rattles as he approached one of the young monies with his hand out, indicating he was going to start claiming the prizes.

"Aw hell naw, foo! We ain't givin' any of ya'll our cash. I don't give a f*** if you done beat us!" Said a fat from Trevonte's side.

"Yeah, man. F*** that s***! Let's kick they asses instead." Said a tall skinny member of the YM.

Suddenly a brawl broke out between the two youthful groups. A fat black kid held Slink's arms behind his back, while another fat one punched Slink in the gut. The tall skinny YM member kicked Rattles in the shin, Rattles retaliated with a left hook to eye that knocked him out. Billy fought a guy with the same bulky build as him, the two wrestled each other trying to bring the other down, but they were equally matched in strength. Molly was busy taking on the other sole female of the rival gang. The girls slapped each other than they both grabbed on to each other's hair. They kept on pulling until Molly pulled of her opponents weave, the YM girl didn't care and kept on fighting the rabbit girl.

"Alright! Hold the phone!" Binky yelled in a commanding tone as he fired a shot with his coconut gun in the air. Trevonte was startled so he tackled Binky to the ground in an attempt to take away his gun. The two struggled for possession of the firearm, in the middle of the fight Binky accidentally pulled the trigger, shooting Trevonte in the balls.

"Ah! Sweet momma! Mah balls are on fire!" Trevonte moaned in pain.

Approximately 200-feet away from the fight, the cops were chasing after Buster who had previously robbed a yellow, green, and red gem from jewelry store.

"Where's that damn fourth chaos emerald!" The rabbit, now thinking he was Shadow the Hedgehog, stated.

The chase was approaching the park the tough customers and the young monies were having their beatdown.

"Oh shet! 5-0! 5-0! 5-0!" Said a young money quickly.

"Let's get out of here yo!" Said another.

Rattles looked at Binky with Trevonte wallowing in pain on the ground, he wasn't going to die, but it hurt a lot.

"Binky, let's leave, if they found out you did this you'll be put in the slammer!" Rattles told his friend.

Binky knew he wasn't referring himself to denny's, so he replied worriedly," Yeah, I can see it now 'racist anthropomorphic bulldog supremacist shoots black teen in the tesitcles' all over news channels. I'm not even racist, I didn't even plan on shooting him either. Aside from that, there will be riots in Elwood for weeks."

Both gangs parted from the scene in opposite directions.

Buster then ran by in front of the park yelling "I am the ultimate life-form!," with the cops still on his tail.


	6. Chapter 6

Buster, with the cops still following him, ran towards the Elwood city port. Once at the town's beach he dived into the water in an attempt to lose the police officers who were pursuing him. Lucky for him they were all rookies and followed him into the ocean, still in their cars. A typical noob move for all who enlist in the Elwood city police force. Unfortunately, the cops were unable to evacuate their vehicles, they drowned.

Out of the blue, as soon as Buster got out of the ocean he had an uncontrollable desire to capture animals in apple-sized balls.

"Pokemon! I want to be the greatest pokemon master!" Said Buster with his fist in the air.

Unexpectedly, a yellow sponge and pink starfish, both with bloodshot eyes, poked their heads out of the sea and set their sights on Buster.

"Woo! Hey, look Patrick! A sexy rabbit. Looks like we are going to have some fun today."

"Hee, hee, hee!" Patrick chuckled creepily "Let's drag him down to the bottom of ocean floor, Spongebob!"

The yellow, square, cheese-looking sponge called out to Buster on an eerie tone "Hey, you! Come over here!"

The white rabbit turned his head to where the sinister sea creatures stood.

"Gasp!" Buster yelled. "A pikachua and a staryu! Now is my chance to be a pokemon master!"

Buster then picked up a metal baseball bat and ran at full speed making feral movements with his body. The two bikini bottom dwellers looked at each other and then back at Bustee.

"Spongebob, this guy is reacting differently than all our other victims." Patrick stated nervously. The sinister aquatic pair embraced each other in a hug as if to shield themselves from what was to come, letting out screams of terror.

Buster leaped forward wildly into the water, he struck Spongebob in between the eyes, smashing his skull. The yellow colored square sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Patrick was horrified by the sight of his best friend instantly losing motion and falling down, he froze out of shock. "You are next Staryu." Buster whispered bloodthirstily. Our bunny hero lunged towards the hopeless starfish with all his might. He immediately began to club Patrick to a bloody pulp. Patrick screamed and yelled as he thought to himself "This truly will be the last time we ever do this, Spongebob..." As soon as Buster realized the starfish lost his pulse, he brought his rampage to an end, releasing the baseball bat into the water. Patrick's corpse soon joined Spongebob's in the most profound part of the immense, beautiful, sparkling ocean... never to be seen again.

Just then a wave of seawater washed Buster to shore.

A few Japanese tourists were walking by and saw Buster laying on the beach.

"Oh! Rook, nakedu rabbito boyu. Ret's take some picturesu!" Said one of the tourists as he began to aim his camera.

Buster felt a sudden sense of romance fill his mind. He got up and noticed a beautiful 19 year old Japanese girl within the crowd. He approached her and in gentle, yet manly voice he said to her "Baby, you're a river of chocolate in an ocean of cream. I'm gonna steal your heart on a daily basis." On that remark, Buster drew his face closer to hers. The sun was setting, making the ocean glitter as it reflected it's light. Tiny waves crashed against the rocks near the dock, causing mist to travel in their direction, giving them a strong, pleasant scent of the sea. A mild wind blew east, this caused the cherry blossom trees to release their petals, the petals filled the scene. In the midst of these natural occurrences, their lips met. Buster held her in his arms affectionately as he rubbed his tounge against hers. The Japanese girl blushed, without straying away from the kiss, she held her skirt down to prevent the wind from lifting it up.

The rest of the Japanese tourists celebrated this public display of love. They cheered, some had tears of joy in their eyes, dripping down their cheeks and unto the ground.

"Just rike in the anime!" Yelled out a Japanese boy, referring himself to the cartoons he would watch were a humanoid animal dates a human girl.

"So romanticu!" Cried a young Japanese woman as she held her hands together against her face.

"Thisu isu besto trippu to amerika everu!" Remarked a Japanese man, taking photos of the most memorable event.

The pair then broke away from the kiss at the same time.

"I-I... must go now..." Buster said as a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals surrounded him.

"B-but Buster-kun! You mustu stayu here! Withu me..." said the girl with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Buster said sadly, a lone tear running down his face.

Buster then fled from the beach, leaving the Japanese tourists and his 5 minute lover, who was on her knees with her head down, crying tears of sadness. It began rain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Placeholder**

I had to take this chapter down because it had characters from a series that this website prohibits from using, as stated in the guidelines.

I might edit the chapter and replace the characters with new ones or write a whole other chapter. In the meantime, I'll continue to update.


	8. Chapter 8

At the Powers' residence, the Brain was just waking up from the minor coma Lum had put him in earlier with her shocks. "Oh... ugh... what happened?" Brain said to himself bewildered. He then took a look at his digital hand watch "OMG! 6:00pm! I'm going to miss out on ponycon! It's only once a year!"' This year they decided to put it in Elwood city as a means to increase tourism to Elwood city. Of course, such an event would only draw in all sorts of basement-dwellers to the city, but they are basement-dwellers with money, damn it! The Brain quickly went to his closet and took out his purple twilight sparkle t-shirt. It's something that little girls would usually wear, but ever since teenage and adult males were drawn to the fandom they started making them for them too.

Alan Powers then headed towards the kitchen and prepared himself a pop tart. The snack's box art indicated it was a limited time "my little pony" flavor. "Mmm... tastes like grape!" The Brain remarked as he followed his pastry with a glass of milk. He then went out his front door and proceeded to a bus stop a few blocks away from his home.

A few minutes later, George Lundgren arrived at the same bus stop. The moose boy was wearing a yellow fluttershy (or whatever the yellow pony's name is) shirt. "Oh. Hi, Brain. You re going to bronycon too?" George asked. "Oh, yes! I wouldn't miss it for the world! I was going to go earlier, but it seems someone knocked me out for a few hours... weird..." the Brain replied. "Hey, but weren't you banned last year for touching Tara Strong on the boobs?" George asked as he wondered why he was going after the incident. "Yeah, maybe... but it was a whole year ago. Besides, it was in Baltimore. They probably have forgotten. I didn't even get a restraining order. Tara Strong should know more than anyone about tolerance and friendship, values the show stresses a lot, so it's no big deal! ... I think..." the Brain answered.

A couple of moments even further, Binky and the tough customers were walking by. They then saw the two teenage boys wearing the girly shirts and began to laugh. "Haha! Hey, guys, look! Ponyfags!" Yelled Slink pointing at the two MLP fans. "Ugh... I had the same shirts when I was 5 years old. These guys are hella lame," Molly said. "Damn! Is it embarrassing to be in the same classroom as those two," Binky let out a groan as he face-palmed himself. "Haha! Ponyfags! Ponyfags! Hehehe... Losers!" Rattles shouted. "Hey! You guys better shut up or-" George said before being interrupted by Billy, who pressed his body against his, looking down at him. "Or you'll what?" Billy asked, cracking his neck without touching it. "Ack! N-nothing! I wasn't going to say anything!" George shrieked, he then wet his pants. The tough customers saw this and then decided to to be on their way. "Ugh... these guys are hopeless... Let's go, guys. We are going to be late for our workout," said Rattles. The gang then made their way to the gym that was three stores down from the bus stop. As they walked in to the gym, Slink asked his friends "Do those guys even lift, brah?" "I doubt it. The closest thing they probably do to work their arms out is clopping!" Binky replied as he chuckled. The rest of the tough customers couldn't help but laugh at Binky's answer, they all high-fived him and cheered him on for his epic pwnge.

"Whoa! Do you wan to go home and change?" Brain asked George, looking at his wet pants. "No, it's ok. I have my rainbow dash cosplay in my backpack. I'll change when we get there," the moose boy replied, pointing at his backpack.

The bus finally arrived, the two then boarded the top-tier public transportation units that Elwood is known for. Inside the bus they were met with stares and looks of disapproval by the rest of the passengers. "Let's sit in the back..." George whispered to Brain. On their way to the rear end of the vehicle they heard various comments. "Hey, look, mommy! I have the same shirt back home!" a little girl shouted. "Those guys are total weirdos, Ashley," said a teenage, blonde rabbit girl to her friend. "Like, I totally agree Jenny," a teenage, ginger fox girl said back to her friend. Powers and Lundgren finally made it to the back past everyone else and took a seat. "Ponycon, here we come!" the Brain said excitedly.

Just then a creepy, middle-aged, rabbit man barged right in. With a ski mask on and a gun in hand he demanded "All right, listen up! This is a robbery if everyone of ya'll gives me all of ya'lls cash, ain't nobody gonna die!" Everyone was shocked in fear. That same moment George wet his pants once more. The robber first took all the bus driver's goods, then he made his way down, passenger by passenger. "It smells like piss up in here. All of yall b****es better potty train them kids right!" The unnamed thief yelled, thinking one of the toddlers must have urinated themselves.

"Oh, shet! What are we going to do?" The Brain said to himself. George just sat their, shaking uncontrollably. "Hey, you two!" Yelled out the rabbit burglar. The boys realized he had finally approached them. George was paralyzed. "Oh no! He wants to take my belongings, my rainbowdash cosplay. It's my most valuable possession," George thought to himself in his mind. He suddenly lost control of his body's movements and had intense muscle spasms. George got up and involuntarily thrusts his head in various directions. His left antler stabbed the crook in the hand the bandit had the gun, causing him to drop the fire arm. The moose's right antler then grabbed the mystery thief's ski mask, revealing his identity. "Gasp! Quicky the nesquik bunny?!" everyone on the bus said astonished. "Oh, yous gone get in now!" Quicky said as he tried to reach for his gun on the floor. Suddenly, two passengers got up from their seats -one male dog and another female aardvark. "Elwood City Police Force! Hands in the air, Quicky!" The cops yelled as they held their badges in one hand and their own guns in the other. "This guy has been reported to have robbed over 100 buses in the Elwood-Crown city area. We've been looking for him everywhere." Explained the male cop as the handcuffed the nesquik mascot. "Oh, damn it all! Selling chocolate milk hasn't left that much money... especially since kids prefer 'cal-c-tose' nowadays. I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for that meddling moose." Quicky confessed. "Tell it to judge, buster." The female cop said. "Hey, do I get a reward for helping capture the criminal?" George asked as the cops got off the bus with their soon to be prisoner. The cops laughed heartily at the moose's question and replied "No. We are the police, not a charity for dyslexic, pony-obsessed kids." They then put Quicky in the back seats of their police car and drove off.

A couple of miles later, the boys finally arrived at the Elwood city Arena where the event was going to be held. "Oh, boy! Here we are!" The boys remarked excitedly. They exited the vehicle and proceeded to the arena's entrance.


	9. Chapter 9

Gheb the schmexy here! Bringing you another exciting episode of this crazy adventure. I would like to thank my loyal readers who continue to view this crazy story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

All criticisms, whether constructive or destructive, are welcome!

* * *

With a potential form of transportation out of the picture, Arthur heads towards the southern side of Elwood. Our aardvark hero arrives at the china town district, he thought that Buster might be their looking for food. He walks in the streets of the oriental-styled neighborhood, aromas of various chinese dishes filled his nose. He tries asking around, but everyone either ignores him or has no idea where his friend might be -because they haven't seen him, of course. Arthur's luck then turned around when he asked some fat chinese kid regarding Buster's whereabouts. "Oh, yes. White labbit on colnel of this stleet," said the boy in broken english.

Following the helpful, chinese guy's directions, Arthur rushed to the corner of the street. To his surprise, he did see a white rabbit without any shirt or pants on -just as he left when he broke out of his window, when he ate the brownies. Arthur was relieved to have finally found his friend, he approached him from behind an set a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Buster! Buddy, I'm glad I finally found you! Now we need to go to Brain's-" was all Arthur could say before looking at the rabbit's face. "Whoa, pal! Hands off. I'm not this 'Buster' guy. My name is Tricks, you might now me for my cereal 'Trix'," said the bunny. "No, I can't say I have ever heard of you..." Arthur said with a disturbed look on his face. "What? Do I have something on my face or what, kid?" Tricks said, noticing the glare he was getting by the clothed aardvark. "Oh, uh, no. It's just- I mean, do you always walk around in public like that? All anthropomorphic animals wear clothes around here." Arthur said confusedly, he could understand that Buster, being under the influence of drugs, would not be conscious enough to keep clothes on - Tricks, however, was sober and walking around in such a manner. "I like how the breeze feels down there, that's all. I've always done my commercials like this and no one's ever given me sh*t for it!" The white rabbit exclaimed. The two fellows then scratched the back of their heads, an awkward silence filled the street.

After a few moments, Tricks finally spoke "So... you say you have never heard of me before? I sell yogurt too. Lucky for you I have some on me... What do you say? Would you like to taste it?" Tricks said creepily. "Hmmm... I don't know, I don't have any cash on me." Arthur said, being suspicious of the rabbit's offer. "Oh, don't you worry! This one's on the house. Think of it as a... free sample... Yeah! That's it! A tasty initiation into the world of Trix products." Tricks replied, with yogurt in hand, he extended his arm, insisting that Arthur accept. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt... Ok! Sure. It is a free sample after all." Arthur said, the tone of doubt that could be heard in his voice throughout the conversation, quickly converted to one of trust.

Arthur received the yogurt, he took his spoon and shoveled it into the dairy snack. As he raised the spoon towards his mouth, Tricks couldn't help but make a devilish grin on his face. Arthur ignored the rabbit's knavish facial expressions and savored the yogurt all over his taste buds -between his palate and tounge. A sweet and sour sensation filled his mouth, for this was a kiwi-strawberry flavored one. The aardvark finally swallowed. "So... what do you think?" Tricks asked anxiously and excitedly. "I think it was pretty darn good actually!" Arthur confessed. Tricks jumped with joy, pumping his fist into the air. Suddenly Arthur couldn't feel his body. He began to panic and wonder if this had anything to do with what he had just consumed. "What... did you... do to my yog-" Arthur tried to complain before passing out. Soon everything turned dark and the last thing he could hear were hysterical laughs -coming from the direction where Tricks stood.

"Ugh... where am I? Where did that white rabbit go?" Arthur asked himself as he awoke in a dark room. He then realized he was laying down on his back on an operating table -what's more, he was tied. All of a sudden, a light was flashed onto Arthur, making it hard for him to see. A shadowy figure with rabbit ears was revealed, he was standing in a spot of the room that was not lit, making it hard to see his face. "Tricks? Is that you?" Arthur asked, he was a bit scared. The unidentified character let out a diabolic laugh -this only increased Arthur's sense of unease.

The mysterious being then approached Arthur. Walking into the light revealed it was a purple—furred rabbit wearing surgeon's clothing. "Hello there! My name is dr. Rabbit, the world's only rabbit doctor!" The purple rabbit said. "Um, I'm pretty sure you aren't the only one in the world. I know like three others," Arthur corrected. "Oh, shut up!" Dr. Rabbit replied. He then calmed down and said "I see you are enjoying your life, but those organs aren't doing you any favors." Arthur paused for a moment, then he replied "Excuse me?" Dr. Rabbit then took out a scalpel, the blade briefly shined when he held it under the light. "I think they would be happier if we shipped them to Africaaaaa!" The purple rabbit exclaimed. "What!?" Arthur yelled shockingly.

Just then Tricks came into the operating room. "Ah, I see you have met our surgeon, Dr. Rabbit. Quiet a joyful fellow, wouldn't you agree?" Tricks said in a calm voice. "What is going on here?!" Arthur demanded to know. "Boy, you sure are dense. Don't you see, we steal organs and sell them illegally to other countries. We are also human traffickers." The evil bunny explained, well the white one, both are evil. Suddenly, one of the guards they hired to patrol their secret hideout entered the room. "Boss! The radar has detected an intruder within our base. Various other guards have been found dead through out the facility." Stated the subordinate. "What?! But who is even capable of infiltrating this base?! Tell the others to arm themselves and block all exits immediately!" Tricks ordered. The guard nodded saying "Yes, sir," he then exited the room.

"Dr. Rabbit, shall we continue?" Tricks asked, now focusing on the task he had before the bad news. "Yes, my dear boy!" They then both laughed feverishly. Dr. Rabbit then slowly approached Arthur's chest, where the heart is, with the scalpel. Before he could actually touch the aardvark, a black and white blur fell from the ceiling and landed on Dr. Rabbit. It was a panda. "Skadoosh!" Said the panda. "W-what?! Who are you? How did you get in here-" Tricks said before a green ogre swung on rope and kicked him in the jaw. Tricks landed on the other side of the room. The white bunny got up. As he was rubbing his jaw to ease the pain, he called out for some guards.

Suddenly, 20 rabbit soldiers armed with swords surrounded the ogre and panda. "Ready to knock them out, Shrek?" The panda asked the ogre. The ogre replied saying "Better out than in, I always say, Po," on that remark they sprang into action. Po jumped into the air and kicked a guard with his heel, the kick was so strong it knocked down two other guards to his right. Shrek grabbed a guard by the legs and struck a soldier that ran towards him with the other guard. Three other soldiers surrounded Shrek, the ogre spun the guard he held in his hands as a melee weapon, all three guards were knocked back against the walls, before falling to the ground, when Shrek hit them. "Thank you, thank you very much. I'll be here 'til thursday. Try the veal," the ogre said, taunting his opponents. Po saw a guard rushing towards Shrek while he was focusing on the enemies in front of him, the panda ran towards the guard and round house kicked him "Waataah!" Po yelled as he struck the guard in the back of the head. "Thanks, buddy," said Po. I've got your back, Shreky!" Po replied. Po and Shrek were a dangerous duo. They were so deadly, in fact, that the remaining enemies went blind from over-exposure to pure awesomeness, including all other soldiers in the base that weren't fighting in the operating room.

With all the guards either dead or blind, the two then approached Tricks, who was still agonizing in pain on the ground. "All your base are belong to us!" Po remarked. He then karate chopped Tricks, ending his life. "That takes care of that! Now let's release all of the prisoners," Shrek said. The two then walked towards Arthur and untied him. "Th-thank you both! How could I ever repay you two?!" Arthur yelled with much gratitude, they saved him from a gruesome death, after all. Both martial artists let out a warm laugh, then Po said "There is no charge for awesomeness... or attractiveness." Arthur blushed, he then said "Thank you..." he then let out a sigh of relief.

"Where are we anyway?" Arthur asked. "We are in the space colony ark," Shrek said. "Whoa! The same one from Sonic Adventure Battle 2 and Shadow the hedgehog?" Arthur asked in amazement. "Yes, the very same. This strategic hiding spot has allowed this group of criminals to sell many organs illegally without ever being caught, but we wont have to worry about them anymore," Po commented. "Alright! Now let's go home, boys!" Shrek said striking a very kawaii pose and doing a peace sign with his right hand.

The three then went all around space colony ark, releasing the rest of the prisoners from their cells. Po then put on his scouter and contacted someone "ok, Fox. Mission complete. Bring forth the Great Fox to board the hostages. We are going home!" Po said. "Roger!" Fox replied. They then stationed the Great Fox in the ark's dock. Once they boarded the Great Fox, they flew off! "Next stop: Planet Earth," R.O.B. 64 said.

All the passengers cheered, they were all saved from a tragic fate. Arthur gazed out a window into space, he noticed a lot of scrap metal and all sorts of aircraft debris. "Hmmm... it seems there was a fierce battle out here," Arthur said to himself. Po walked into the room he was in that moment. "Indeed, there was. Fox and the rest of the Star Fox team wiped out the enemy pilots guarding the base. It was pure awesome!" Po explained.

Arthur then sighed and once again was thinking about where to find his friend. Po saw the worried look on his face, he made a gentle smile, then he put a hand on one of the concerned aardvark's shoulder. "Hey, kid. My scouter tells me your friendship levels are over 9,000!" Po told Arthur. The aardvark chuckled and said "Yeah, I was thinking about my best friend, I haven't seen him since he ate a drug-loaded brownie, I just hope he is ok.." Po laughed heartily "My boy, the bonds you share with your friends are truly unbreakable. I know that together you can shift the tides of destiny. That alone tells me your power levels are over 9,000 for sure," the experienced panda told our young hero. Both anthropomorphic animals laughed, they then looked out the window in the direction of the ark. Their eyes widened in awe as they admired the vast, infinite, beautiful frontier known as space, all it's stars, planets, and other celestial marvels were a truly remarkable sight to behold, indeed.

After they flew a bit further away from the ark, explosives that were placed on it by the Star Fox team prior to their departure, set off, causing a huge explosive that was even visible from Earth. The ark exploded into smithereens, pieces of the spacial craft flew in all directions, streaks of fire were seen. The flames changed into various colors: red, blue, green, yellow, purple and orange. It was an extraordinary spectacle. "Heh, looks like we are just in time to see the fireworks! Awesome," Po said. Both were amazed by the show. Arthur then closed is eyes and whispered to himself "Space.. Colony... Ark..." Silence soon filled the room for the rest of the trip.

Minutes later, the Great Fox finally entered the Earth's atmosphere. " Now landing in Elwood city. All passengers who will leave the ship here, please do so through the main entrance on the first floor. "Here is my stop..." Arthur said. "Allow me to walk you to the exit," Po suggested. Arthur accepted his offer. They then entered an elevator and proceeded to the first floor.

At the exit, Arthur's eyes began to water. "W-will this be the last time I'll ever see you guys?" Arthur said in between sobs. Po just patted him on the back and said "Don't cry ,little budy. As brief as our time together may have been, it feels like I've known you forever... but you are needed here on Earth. Go now and fulfill your destiny," Po told the sad aardvark. Arthur then hugged Po and Shrek and thanked them one last time. Po then looked Arthur in the eye's and gave him his last words of wisdom "Don't hesitate, when the time comes, just act." Arthur, still crying, nodded in agreement, he then walked out of the ship and waved goodbye to his new friends. The ship then flew off so fast it left the brief appearance of a star. As Arthur witnessed this, in his mind said "Po.. Shrek... Fox... my friends... Thank you for everything..." One last tear ran down Arthur's cheek, it glittered under the moonlight before falling to the ground.

It was 8:00pm, Arthur was just in time for dinner. He entered his house , he was going to have a hearty meal, take a hot bath, and get a good night's sleep. A well deserved rest after a crazy day, tomorrow he would continue his journey...


	10. Chapter 10

At the Elwood City Times main office, Bitzi Baxter, was getting ready to go home. When all of a sudden, her boss comes in. "Good evening, Bitzi. Next month Elwood City and Singapore will be officially recognized as sister cities! So I need you to travel over there and work with the guys at the Singaporean Times News paper. You are going to explore the city, it's people, customs, cuisine, things like that. We are going to make stories for our paper to inform the citizens of Elwood what our sister city is like. Of course, it's an exchange program, so they'll be sending someone over here of the same rank in your place." Bitzi's boss explained.

Bitzi thought about it, but also thought it was about time to go home to Buster. "Can't you get someone else?" Bitzi asked. "Absolutely not! You are the only one capable and trustworthy enough for the job!" The Boss replied. Bitzi was still unsure so she said "But-" before she could say anything else her boss stated "Do it or your fired." It was now clear what she had to do, she was going on the trip. "Alright, I'm going. When do I leave?" She asked. "Well, the plane leaves in two hours. You need to get to the Elwood International Airport pronto!" The boss exclaimed as he handed her a plane ticket.

Bitzi drove home to pack her bags. As she entered her house she didn't head to the kitchen, so she didn't notice the shattered window Buster left earlier. She made her way to her room and only turned on the closet light. While she filled her suitcase with clothes she said to herself "It's only three weeks. When I get back, I can spend some time with Buster on the last month of summer vacation." The day before, she remembered she had given Buster permission to sleepover at Arthur's this Friday, so she didn't question his absence. She just made a note explaining the trip to Singapore, and stuck it on the fridge. She then got out of her house, locked the door, and drove off. She trusted Buster enough to live home alone for a couple of weeks, now that he was a teen.

Meanwhile, it was 8:45pm, Brain and George were waiting for the bus to go home from their trip to ponycon. They were both wearing pony ears head hair accessories and pony tail belts. Everyone that drove by them laughed at them. Some honked their horns yelling "ponyfags", others threw their drinks at them. None of those actions bothered them, however. "Boy, that was the best ponycon ever!" Shouted Brain as he snapped his fingers. "I'll say! I'm just glad you controlled your perverted urges and didn't get all 'touchy-feely' with the voice cast of MLP, especially Tara Strong," George responded. Brain blushed and scratched the back of his head "hehe, heh! Me neither, but I think the security guards that were holding me three feet away from them, as I took pictures and asked for their autographs had something to do with it. " Brain confessed. Both boys laughed out loud, moments later their bus arrived. This one was empty so no strangers were around to point and laugh at them. The bus driver knew how they were already, so he just let out a sigh as they paid their bus fares.

The boys got off at their stop. "So, are you up for AnimeCon next week?" George asked his friend. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," Brain replied. After wishing each other good night, they split up and each went to his own home.

Back at Arthur's house, he was laying in bed, in his pijamas. He had "Dreams of an Absolution" by Bently Jones playing on his IPod with speakers.

All the lights in the house were off, and Arthur had his curtain rolled all the way up. The moon's light lit up his room. As he admired the moon's beauty, the song be gan to play.

"And every night, I lay awake)  
(And I find no conclusion)

(And every night, it just stays the same)  
(I dream of absolution)

In the night-light, do you see what you dream  
All your troubles, are they all what they seem

Look around you, then you may realize  
All the creatures are with the light  
And I might know of our future  
But then you still control the past

Only you know if you'll be together  
Only you know if we shall last

In the night-light, do you still feel your pain  
For the valor you waited; never came  
If you were able, would you go change the past  
Oi mend a faux pas with one last chance"

"I wish I could have stopped Buster from eating those brownies," Arthur thought to himself.

The song continued:

"And I might know of our future  
But then you still control the past

Only you know if you'll be together  
Tonight

'Cause every night I will save your life  
And every night I will be with you  
'Cause every night I still lay awake  
And I dream of an absolution-"

Suddenly, Arthur heard something in the tree near his room on the second floor, so he turned off his IPod.

He got out of his bed and looked out the window. He saw nothing extraordinary "must have been a cat," he thought. He then walked back to bed, before he could lay down a strong breeze hit his back. He then saw a shadowy figure enter his room from his window. "Wh-who is there?!" Arthur shouted as he shook in fear.

Arthur turned his lamp on, revealing a tall man with a white, ball-shaped head, it had two blue circles for eyes, a red smile, and yellow, cone-shaped hat.

"Hi, I'm Jack. Would you like to try my new Buttery Jack Black Pepper Burger?" The being asked. Arthur turned his head to one side in confusion. "What is that?" The aardvark boy asked. Jack laughed and said "It's a 100% beef patty with two slices of melting Black Pepper Cheese, plus onion rings, hickory smoked bacon, and Peppercorn Mayo, all on a gourmet signature bun!" The proud Jack in the Box owner then handed over the burger to Arthur. Our hero received it, he sniffed it "Smells pretty good!" Then he took a bite "Tastes even better!" Arthur remarked. Within 5 minutes he had completely devoured the tasty dish.

David Reed, Arthur's dad, heard Jack's voice as he walked by Arthur's room. Surprised by the unfamiliar voice, he rushed into his son's room. "Arthur, what is going on!?" Mr. Reed said. He then saw Jack standing there while Arthur sat in his bed. "It's all butter now!" Jack exclaimed, he then jumped out the window and fled the scene.

With Jack gone, Mr. Reed no longer felt concerned, but he locked Arthur's window just in case. He then exited his son's room and wished him good night as he closed the door on the way out.

Arthur then got comfy in his bed and went to sleep at last.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author' Note:** Ok, so I don't really know where to go to in this story now. So, it's going to be very random. Don't expect it to make that much sense. That's not to say that there will be a ton of unexplained nonsense, but do expect many guest appearances by characters that aren't from Elwood. I'll do my best to make some funny scenes. Since it's my first fanfic, I wont stop writing more chapters yet. I will continue, so I can experiment a few things, since I'm still new to writing.

Also, I use the 'copy-n-paste' method for writing my stories. This is because I don't have a computer currently, meaning I don't have access to Microsoft Word, as a result I can't really take my time to write something good. So, sorry if it all seems too rushed or not detailed enough.

Please, if you have any criticisms, feel free to submit them.

Let me know if you lol'ed or were at least mildly amused.

* * *

 **Dawn of the second day**

The sun began to rise and morning made it's way back to Elwood city, as it always does around the world. Rays of sunlight started to make their way through Arthur's window, afterwards they made contact with his face and body -heating him up and causing him to awaken from his slumber. It was 6:30am, Arthur slowly got up from his bed. He set his feet on the floor, yet remained seated on the edge of his bed for a while. After recovering from his drowsiness a little further, he finally got off his bed and stood completely. The young aardvark stretched his arms and legs a little, letting out a yawn, as he was now wide awake.

"Aaahhhhh... I slept good today..." Arthur said aloud. His stomach then grumbled. "Time to enjoy the most important meal of the day!" he sang. Our hero walked downstairs and into the kitchen, wondering what he would have this morning. He opened a few of the cabinets and analyzed the various types of cereal his family usually bought. "Hmmm... what to eat, what to eat... Cheerios, Rice Crispy cereal, Honey Bunches of Oats, Malt-o-Meal..." he said to himself, still unsure of which to a few seconds more of pondering over which cereal to eat, Arthur finally reached for the plain Cheerios -good for your cholesterol. He got out a bowl and spoon, retrieved the milk from the fridge, poured the milk in , and took his now prepared breakfast to the living room.

"Hmmm... time for some Saturday morning cartoons..." he said as he turned on the t.v. Pokemon was on, it was just a rerun of the "Electric Soldier Porygon" episode. Arthur got a spoonful of cereal from the bowl and raised it towards his mouth, he chewed the cereal -which was still crunchy, since it hasn't been long since he served it- before swallowing it. Just then, the scene where pikachu blows up vaccine missiles with his thunderbolt played, the screen flashed blue and red. This gave him a seizure and he then lost consciousness . He collapsed to the ground, spilling his milk and cereal all over the floor. Somehow someone at the 4kids station managed to play the banned episode that causes these sort of mishaps.

A couple of moments later, Mrs. Reed finally wakes up and walks downstairs. The sight of her son faced down on the hard ground with cereal spilled all over the floor, snaps her out of her half-asleep state. Alarmed, she rushes to Arthur and picks him up. She lays him on the sofa, his face and chest wet from the milk. After she sees he is unresponsive, she decides to call 911.

Within minutes, an ambulance arrives at the Reed residence. Two paramedics rush into the aardvark's home and put Arthur on a stretcher. The ambulance then drives at full speed to the Elwood County Hospital.

Meanwhile, at the Powers' residence, it was now 8:00am. Brain had finished his waffles minutes ago, and was now playing Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem on his Wii U. In the middle of his game, George called him on his cellphone. Brain answered the phone "Wazzup!" George returned the greeting with a "wazzup" of his own. "Hey, Brain. My parents wont be here tonight, do you wan to sleepover at my house today?" the moose asked. Brain thought about it and replied "hmmm... I don't know, how about we have it at mine instead?" "Ok, sure! Well, they leave at 3:00pm, so I'll get them to drop meoff on the way there," George responded. "Oh, and don't forget your 3DS with your copy of Pokemon Omega Ruby. I want to trade you a Pangoro for a Meloetta," remarked the Brain. "Sure, hey should we invite anyone else to go to?" George questioned. "Well, Buster is still wandering about the town. Based on the amount of drugs he took, as well as the unidentified new hallucinogens, I doubt he will recover from his trance unless I give him the serum I concoted." Brain explained. "What about Arthur?" George suggested. "Oh, I called him earlier, but his mom said he is in the hospital," Brain pointed out. "Oh NOE! Oh, well... I'll see if I can find some other guy from class then," George said, a bit disappointed that neither Arthur or Buster would be going. "See you at 3:00pm," said the Brain. Powers hung up the home and got back to his game, playing all the way into lunch.

It was now 12:30pm, and a certain bunny we know was sneaking around Elwood National Park -looking for something to eat. Sure, there might be plenty of feelings and sensations Buster felt under the influence of hallucinogens that weren't really there, but the hunger he felt was one thing that was certainly real. Plenty of people were having picnics at the park. Buster was hiding in a tree, stalking a couple of an aardvark girl and dog boy. They ate a couple of PB&J sandwiches, after a while they got up and decided to play with a frisbee, leaving their picnic basket completely unguarded. The moment Buster had anticipated finally arrived! He slithered like a snake on his belly, making his way down the tree and towards the basket full of food, he snatched it and ran for nearby bushes.

As he walked into a leafy fortress of hedges, he bumped into a taller, furry being. This being caught him by surprise, once he realized it was another animal he looked up at the taller person and saw that it was an adult bear wearing a green and black hat, white collar, and green tie. The bear eyed him for a moment until he finally spoke up "Hey, there! My name is Yogi Bear, I'm smarter than the av-er-age bear! And I see you are very good at snagging pic-a-nic baskets!" said the tall bear. Another bear approached the two from behind, he was much shorter and wore nothing but a blue bow-tie. "Hey, Yogi, what if we ask him to help us gather some picnic baskets for lunch... and dinner too while we are at it," the short bear suggested. Yogi thought about it and replied "Gee, that is one good idea if I ever did hear one, Boo-boo!" The two bears requested Buster's aid in the retrieving of picnic baskets, to which Buster agreed.

The trio of hungry, pantless animals began their mission, collecting various food-holding containers throughout the large park. Buster hid underneath the sheet a family had spread on the grass, he got up and took the basket when they went out to play catch. Yogi swung on rope off of a tree, scooping up an unguarded basket. Boo-boo burrowed trails underneath the ground, plucking down all baskets he came across. The three spent the whole day seizing picnic baskets here and there until they obtained a whopping 73 baskets!

"Alright, boys! It's 2:30pm, this will do. Boy, did we get a lot! Ha cha cha cha! We are so inviting all the bears we know for a party later!" Yogi exclaimed excited. "Wow! Yogi, this is a whole lot more than we ever got back at Jellystone!" Boo-boo squealed joyfully. "I know, Boo-boo! We did good any moving into this hood. Now let's go back home and see what is now our own!" Yogi stated exuberantly as he rubbed his hands together.

The three headed on over to Yogi's cave. They began to open up the baskets and review their contents. Their mouths all began to water as they found burgers, hotdogs, pretzels, bagel, steaks, sodas of all flavors and brands, watermelons, melons, strawberries, cherries, coconuts, guavas, avocados, cucumbers, spinach, broccoli, wumpa fruit (they stole that from Crash Bandicoot), cheese cakes, sponge cakes, chocolate cakes, pies of all kinds, chocolate milk, and onigiri (those black and white "jelly donuts" that are actually rice balls, first seen by many westerners in Pokemon) just to name a few. Yep, they were going to have the feast of a lifetime in a matter of hours, but it was too much food just for the three of them. Only so much of it could actually fit in Yogi's fridge, so they were going to have many guests later on to help them eat a bit of it all.


End file.
